Barreiras do Amor
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: Dois amantes são separados injustamente, mas esse amor irá romper todas as barreiras desse casal. Universo Alternativo Medieval.
1. Default Chapter

**Barreiras do Amor**

Houve um tempo em que o mundo era dividido em vários reinos. Cada reino tinha seu rei, seu exército e seu povo. Alguns eram pequenos e fracos, outros eram imensos e poderosos. Entre todos os reinos se destacavam Sagittarius e Aquarius. Sagittarius era o mais grandioso de todos os reinos, seu povo era o mais numeroso e seu exército muito poderoso. Esses dois reinos eram aliados em tempos de guerra e de paz, eles realizavam trocas entre eles, como armas e alimentos.

Um dia ocorreu o que já era esperado no reino de Sagittarius. O rei, que havia ficado doente, pereceu deixando seu reino para seus dois filhos: Aioros e Aioria. Aioros, por ser o mais velho, logo tomou posse do reino, ignorando seu irmão. Aioria achou aquilo uma injustiça, pois ele continuava a ser um príncipe sem poder algum, e desafiou seu irmão Aioros. Os dois tiveram uma briga violenta, então Aioros decidiu banir Aioria do reino de Sagittarius. Mas Aioros foi piedoso e deu a Aioria o território da Floresta do Norte, que não passava de um território coberto por uma imensa floresta. Aioros sabia que isso não seria útil para Aioria, mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Aioria era muito popular dentro de Sagittarius, ele passeava todos os dias pela cidade central cumprimentando os camponeses, ele era um doa líderes do exército, ele fazia muitas coisas que Aioros não fazia. Logo que a notícia da partida de Aioria se espalhou, quase a metade da população da cidade central do reino, onde ficava o castelo, se mobilizou e decidiram seguir Aioria, abandonando Sagittarius. Aioros nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria, mas não deu importância, apesar de ter perdido soldados também, e considerou todos traidores. Assim Aioria levou seu povo até a Floresta do Norte e lá se estabeleceram, vivendo em um imenso acampamento que Aioria nomeou Reino de Leo.

As notícias sobre o reinado de Aioros e a partida de Aioria chegaram até Aquarius, mas essas notícias não seriam tão destacadas, pois algo estava para acontecer dentro de Aquarius.

Fim da introdução.

Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem dessa nova fic que eu estou escrevendo. Por enquanto só publiquei a introdução, mas o primeiro capítulo está quase pronto. Espero que fique interessante. Comentem essa introdução e me digam o que acham dessa fic.

Até logo!

Rafael (Mú)


	2. Mistério e traição em Aquarius

**Capítulo I – Mistério e traição em Aquarius**

Era uma noite fria em Aquarius. Nuvens pairavam e uma chuva fina caía sobre o reino seguida de ventos fortes. A cidade estava calma, porém, aquela não seria uma noite tranqüila. O castelo estava silencioso, o vento corria pelos seus largos corredores e grandes salões. Soldados faziam a guarda dentro e pelas redondezas do castelo, e um bravo cavaleiro da guarda real montava guarda na sala do trono onde o rei Shion estava descansando. Seu nome é Camus. O rei Shion não tratava Camus como um simples cavaleiro e sim como um amigo, os dois sempre conversavam enquanto estavam juntos, o que acontecia diariamente.

Noite fria e triste lá fora. Tristeza e frio esse têm sido o clima desse castelo nos últimos dias. – disse o rei com frieza.

Sei que tem atravessado uma crise em seu relacionamento com a rainha Shina, meu senhor. É triste vê-los desse jeito, sem se falarem e quase nem se olham.

Sua rainha não é mais a mesma, caro Camus. Ela sempre foi uma mulher fria, mas mudou de um modo que eu não estou mais suportando.

Eu não convivo muito com a rainha, mas não pude deixar de notar essa mudança.

E o pior é que eu não sei o motivo dessa mudança tão radical. Há algo de errado comigo, Camus?

Não, meu senhor. O senhor sempre foi um homem muito bondoso e caridoso com todos nós, nunca desrespeitou ninguém nem mesmo um simples camponês.

Sim, Camus. Minhas dúvidas estão relacionadas ao tratamento que dou a minha esposa, ultimamente ando muito ocupado, as notícias que chegam de fora não me agradam. Estou preocupado com nosso reino.

Está se referindo à separação dos irmãos de Sagittarius, não está?

Sim. Aqueles dois são novos demais, Aioros já fez uma grande besteira logo no início de seu reinado. Agora quase a metade do centro do reino de Sagittarius foi embora junto de Aioria e há rumores de que pessoas dos vilarejos de Sagittarius também estão abandonando o reino para seguir Aioria. – disse Shion com preocupação. – Aioria sempre foi muito querido por seu povo e sempre foi um grande aliado de Aquarius, mas agora eu não espero alianças com esse novo reino.

Já tive a oportunidade de conversar com o senhor Aioria, apesar de jovem ele é muito sábio, não seria capaz de romper a aliança com Aquarius mesmo estando em outro reino.

Não sei, Camus, ainda é muito cedo para tentar prever os acontecimentos. Só digo que esses dois irmãos ainda terão muitos encontros, sejam eles amigáveis ou hostis.

Minha vontade é que esses dois voltem a ser os aliados.

Essa também é a minha vontade, senhor Camus. – Shion, que havia se levantado do trono e estava olhando para fora de uma das janelas, dirige seu olhar para Camus e dá um leve sorriso.

Nesse momento um soldado entra na sala do trono.

Senhor Camus, a rainha está lhe chamando em seus aposentos.

Estou cuidando da segurança do rei, não posso abandona-lo.

Não se preocupe, Camus. Vá ver o que minha esposa quer. Depois você pode ir dar uma volta, sei que gosta de tempos frios assim.

Sim, meu senhor. Estarei de volta em alguns instantes. Deixarei dois guardas na porta da sala. – Camus se retira da sala junto do soldado, deixando o rei sozinho.

Camus caminhava pelos longos corredores do castelo, estava indo para os aposentos da rainha. Ele não encontrava motivos para que fosse chamado pela rainha, mas deveria atender ao chamado. Não demorou muito para chegar aos aposentos da rainha.

Estarei de volta em alguns instantes, fique de guarda aqui. – disse ao guarda.

Tudo bem, senhor Camus. Esperarei pelo senhor aqui.

Camus bateu a porta do quarto, mas não obteve resposta. Bateu mais uma vez, e nada. Estava ficando preocupado e perguntou ao guarda.

Tem certeza que a rainha me chamou aqui?

Sim, senhor Camus. A própria rainha ordenou que fosse lhe chamar. Ela estava aqui mesmo.

Muito estranho. Acho melhor entrar e ver o que está acontecendo.

Camus abriu a porta do quarto lentamente. Ele chamava o nome da rainha e não obtinha resposta. Foi adentrando no quarto, que estava escuro, caminhou até a janela e a abriu. Olhou ao redor do quarto e não encontrou a rainha. Ele estava olhando para fora da janela quando ouviu um baque como se algo tivesse caído. Ele virou na direção da porta e quando foi correr para sair do quarto viu que uma sombra estava parada diante da porta que foi fechada, deixando Camus preso dentro do quarto. Ele correu até a porta, tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Insistiu, se jogava de encontro à porta na esperança de derruba-la. Tanto insistiu que conseguiu derrubar a porta. Ao sair do quarto viu o soldado que estava de guarda na porta estava caído com quatro flechas cravadas em seu corpo.

O que está acontecendo aqui? Tenho que correr para a sala do trono, o rei corre perigo. – saiu numa corrida contra o tempo para a sala do trono.

Camus corria pelos corredores ao encontro de seu rei. Ele sabia que tinha de ser rápido, era um ataque surpresa e seu rei corria grande perigo. Chegou no corredor da sala do trono e teve um grande choque. Viu dois corpos caídos diante da porta, ambos com ferimentos causados por espadas. Ele se aproximou e constatou que aqueles eram os dois guardas que ele havia deixado de guarda para o rei. A porta da sala do trono estava fechada. Camus tirou sua espada da bainha e abriu a porta. Entrou e teve mais um choque, viu que havia chegado tarde demais, o corpo do rei estava estirado com uma poça de sangue a sua volta. Camus correu para o lado do corpo e o segurou.

Meu senhor! Meu senhor! – Camus segurava o corpo e lágrimas caiam de seus olhos – Shion, meu senhor, reaja! – ele sacudia o corpo do rei, mas era inútil, o rei havia sido assassinado.

Camus estava abraçado ao rei, chorava de tanta tristeza, o rei que tanto amava estava morto diante de seus olhos.

Foi tudo culpa minha, eu não devia ter abandonado esta sala. – ele não conseguia parar de chorar, estava muito abalado. Ele ficou ali, abraçado ao corpo de seu senhor, sem saber o que fazer.

Logo alguns guardas chegaram até a sala, ao verem aquela cena fiaram parados, apenas observando todo aquele sangue derramado ao chão. Não demorou e um outro cavaleiro real de elite chegou seguido de sua rainha Shina, seu nome era Máscar. Máscar era outro cavaleiro real de elite, cuidava da segurança pessoal do rei enquanto Camus tratava de outros assuntos. Máscar era um homem forte e habilidoso nas artes da guerra, porém ele era o que mais cobiçava a confiança que o rei depositava em Camus. Se Camus era o favorito do rei, Máscar era o favorito da rainha Shina, ele era seu principal cavaleiro ficando junto dela a maior parte de seu tempo.

Shion! – a rainha Shina entrou correndo pela sala e abraçou o corpo do marido. – Shion, meu amor, responda! Shion, você não pode morrer. – a rainha derramava lágrimas sobre o corpo de seu marido.

Camus, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Máscar.

Eu não sei. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

Você era o encarregado da segurança do rei, eu não esperava essa resposta. Conte-me tudo! – disse Máscar num tom autoritário.

Já respondi tudo o que sei, Máscar. Eu não vi nada acontecer.

Não viu? Pois deveria ter visto, você estava aqui com o rei, não estava?

Não, um soldado trouxe um recado dizendo que a rainha Shina estava me chamando em seus aposentos. Eu fui até lá e quando cheguei não havia ninguém. Perguntei ao soldado se a rainha estava mesmo me chamando. Ele respondeu que a própria rainha havia falado com ele, ali naquele mesmo local. Foi quando eu me preocupei e entrei no quarto, mas alguém me trancou lá dentro. Quando saí eu encontrei o soldado que me deu o recado morto diante da porta. Então eu corri até aqui e encontrei os dois soldados e o rei mortos.

Essa história não me convence, Camus. A rainha estava esse tempo todo comigo, ela não mandou ninguém lhe chamar.

Eu te disse, um soldado veio aqui e me deu esse recado.

E quem teria matado esse soldado?

Como eu posso saber se me trancaram dentro do quarto da rainha! – Camus já estava perdendo a paciência quando outro soldado entrou na sala.

Senhor Máscar! Eu encontrei isto nos aposentos da rainha. – ele estende a mão e mostra um arco.

É uma surpresa. Parece que você andou se divertindo, Camus. – disse ironicamente – Bem, acho que temos o assassino desses soldados e do rei. – olhou seriamente para Camus.

Você não está me acusando, está? – Camus estava com muita raiva e começou a caminhar na direção de Máscar.

Deveria elaborar melhor seu crime, Camus. Soldados, prendam este homem! – quatro soldados seguraram Camus, ele se debatia, mas não conseguia se soltar.

O que pensa que está fazendo, Máscar? Você não tem provas contra mim!

Você matou aquele soldado usando este arco que foi encontrado justamente onde você disse estar. Então, isso nos leva a conclusão de que você matou os outros dois e o rei.

Olhe para minha espada, ela está limpa! Não há gotas de sangue nela, como eu poderia ter matado o rei?

Sem mais argumentos, você ficará preso até que se prove o contrário. Mandarei guardas procurarem outros possíveis assassinos, mas você é o único suspeito até agora. Guardas levem-no para uma das masmorras! Quero cinco guardas na guarda na vigilância dele, pode haver outros traidores por aqui. – os guardas arrastam Camus para fora da sala e o levam direto para a masmorra.

Minha rainha é melhor que a senhora vá para seus aposentos. Deixe que eu cuidarei do tudo daqui pra frente. – Máscar levantava a rainha e a levava para fora da sala. – E não precisa ficar preocupada, mandarei meus melhores guardas vigiarem seu quarto durante toda a noite.

Obrigada, Máscar. – a rainha tentava parar de chorar – Assim ficarei menos preocupada. – vários guardas olhavam abismados, eles custavam a acreditar que seu rei estava morto.

Mais tarde eu lhe farei uma visita. – disse Máscar ao abraçar a rainha.

Obrigada por tudo, Máscar!

A rainha Shina saiu da sala seguida de Máscar que fora resolver outros assuntos. Camus foi levado para uma masmorra onde ficaria até que sua inocência fosse provada. Outros guardas ficaram na sala vigiando o corpo do rei.

Não muito distante do castelo dois jovens caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas da cidade. Um garoto, aparenta 15 ou 16 anos, seu nome era Hyoga, filho de Camus. Ao seu lado caminhava uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros e longos, seu nome era Fler. Os dois estavam tranqüilos, não se incomodavam com a leve chuva e com os ventos frios, estavam de mãos dadas com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto.

Meu amor, hoje a noite está maravilhosa! – disse a jovem encarando Hyoga com olhar carinhoso.

Para mim está ótima, mas não sabia que você gostava de noites frias como esta.

Não estou falando da temperatura! – abriu um sorriso – Estou me referindo a sua presença. Você sabe que eu poderia passar todo o meu tempo ao seu lado, mas não podemos. – logo o sorriso que havia em sua face desapareceu.

Espere mais um pouco, meu amor. – disse Hyoga acariciando o rosto de sua amada – Para vivermos juntos nós teremos que sair de Aquarius.

Eu não agüento esperar mais! Eu preciso ter você ao meu lado, você é minha vida, eu te amo! – dos olhos de Fler escorreram lágrimas que deslizavam por seu rosto até chegar ao queixo. Hyoga deslizou as mãos pela face de Fler, secando as lágrimas.

Não chore, meu amor. Nós ficaremos juntos, não importa o que aconteça. Os fatos do mundo de fora não estão ajudando. Sagittarius está dividida com a briga dos irmãos Aioros e Aioria, e lá é nossa única opção para viver.

Podemos morar em outros reinos, mas esses reinos ficam muito longe daqui e são reinos pequenos e fracos que estão a ponto de serem dominados por Sagittarius e Aquarius. – a fisionomia de Fler continuava triste.

Nós daremos um jeito, nosso amor irá vencer todas as barreiras que estiverem no caminho. – Hyoga encarou Fler, os dois se aproximaram, seus lábios estavam a ponto de tocarem um ao outro quando um guarda veio correndo na direção dos dois. O guarda parecia desesperado, estava ofegante. Hyoga percebeu algo estava acontecendo e perguntou ao guarda. – Por que está com tanta pressa assim, senhor guarda? Aconteceu algo no castelo?

Sim, o rei foi assassinado e um dos guardas reais é suspeito. Estou indo avisar aos guardas dos portões da cidade para que não deixem ninguém sair da cidade. – o guarda terminou de falar e continuou correndo para os portões.

Que horror! Nosso rei foi assassinado e um dos guardas reais é suspeito! – exclamou Fler.

É melhor nós irmos lá rápido, esse guarda pode ser o meu pai ou o seu.

Mas não podemos ir juntos, se meu pai nos encontrar você não sairá ileso.

Acho que seu pai estará ocupado demais para me matar hoje, talvez ele nem tire a espada da bainha. Vamos logo! – Hyoga pega na mão de Fler e os dois correm para o castelo.

Quanto mais eles se aproximavam do castelo, maior era a agitação. Guardas corriam para todos os lados, estavam com suas espadas em mãos prontos para qualquer batalha. Os dois chegaram até os portões do castelo. Os portões estavam fechados com vários guardas vigiando o local, entre eles estava uma figura conhecida. Máscar avistara os jovens e foi ao encontro deles.

O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Máscar demonstrando nervosismo

Soubemos do ocorrido, papai. – respondeu Fler – Vim ver se você está bem.

Eu estou bem. – Máscar olhou para Hyoga – Já disse que não quero você perto da minha filha, Hyoga. – encarou Hyoga com um olhar maligno – Hoje eu não tenho tempo para te matar, estou muito ocupado, mas se eu encontrar você e minha filha juntos de novo, eu juro que levarei uma parte do seu corpo comigo. – e apontou para a espada que estava em sua cintura.

E o meu pai? Como ele está? – perguntou Hyoga após alguns instantes.

Seu pai não está nada bem, se quiser vê-lo eu posso mandar um soldado te levar até ele. – respondeu Máscar.

Sim, eu quero vê-lo! Onde ele está? – perguntou Hyoga.

Em uma das masmorras do castelo. – Máscar continuou sério e frio enquanto Hyoga sentiu uma sensação estranha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal! Este é finalmente o primeiro capítulo (o anterior foi apenas uma introdução). Gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas: O personagem Máscar é na verdade Máscara da Morte, mudei seu nome para que ele pudesse ter um nome verdadeiro mas sem fugir do nome mais conhecido. Vocês puderam notar que as idades estão alteradas, fiz isso para poder utilizar todos os personagens nos devidos papéis.

Estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic e espero que ela não atrapalhe outros projetos meus ("A Guerra Divina" e "A Volta dos Dourados – Abalando o Santuário") e uma futura parceria que farei com uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

Até logo!

Rafael (Mú)


	3. Destino

**Capítulo II - Destino**

Hyoga ficou chocado e logo buscou uma explicação para o que Máscar acabara de lhe dizer.

- Ele está fazendo a vigilância de algum prisioneiro, não está? - procurou parecer calmo, mas seu nervosismo era notável.

- Não, Hyoga. Ele não está fazendo a vigilância. Ele é o prisioneiro dessa vez. - Máscar abaixou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- O que ele fez para ser preso, papai? - perguntou Fler.

- Ele foi pego no quarto do rei Shion no momento de sua morte, vários fatores o acusaram de ser o assassino. - respondeu friamente.

- Ele não é o culpado! Meu pai nunca mataria o rei! - Hyoga respondeu defendendo seu pai. - Logo o assassino irá aparecer e meu pai será inocentado!

- Tomara, Hyoga. Eu acredito que não tenha sido seu pai, mas é meu dever manter você preso até que se prova o contrário. Se quiser vê-lo eu mandarei um guarda te levar até ele. - disse Máscar.

- Sim, eu quero vê-lo agora mesmo!

- Tudo bem. - Máscar chama um guarda - Leve esse menino até a masmorra que Camus se encontra, espere um tempo e depois o traga de volta.

- Sim, senhor Máscar! - respondeu o soldado. - Venha menino. - Hyoga seguiu o soldado deixando Fler e Máscar para trás.

Fler olhava o amado com um sentimento de pena, ela sabia que Hyoga estava sofrendo muito com a notícia, ela podia sentir a tristeza no coração de seu amado Hyoga. Ficou imóvel, apenas olhava seu amado passar pelos portões do castelo de Aquarius e sumir no meio de centenas de soldados que ali estavam aglomerados.

- Quanto a você, mocinha! - disse Máscar com frieza - Da próxima vez que eu te encontrar junto desse menino, você vai poder vê-lo todos os dias, pois a cabeça dele ficará exposta no seu quarto. - o rosto da menina ficou pálido - Agora volte para casa. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

- Sim, papai. - respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- E diga para seu irmão vir para cá agora. Apesar de que ele é um homem responsável, já deve estar a caminho.

- Sim, papai. - respondeu novamente Fler. Ela se virou o rumou para casa.

Hyoga estava sendo guiado por um soldado até a masmorra em que seu pai estava preso. Era um lugar escuro e frio, o ar de solidão pairava sobre aquele lugar. Não demorou para Hyoga encontrar o pai, Camus.

- Pai!

- Hyoga! O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Camus enquanto abraçava o filho.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, pai, logo sua inocência será provada e você estará livre dessa prisão. - Hyoga derramava lágrimas nos ombros de seu pai.

- Eu sei, meu filho. Não chore! - limpou o rosto do filho - agora vá embora, aqui não é lugar para você.

- Eu quero ficar com o senhor, pai. Até que sua inocência seja provada.

- Escute, Hyoga. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada. Vá para casa, fique ao lado dela, explique tudo o que aconteceu. Pode demorar um pouco até que eu saia daqui. Agora vá!

- Eu não posso deixa-lo aqui sozinho.

- Eu não estou sozinho! Deixaram sete guardas vigiando de guarda. Não vou ficar sozinho, eu te garanto! - deu um leve sorriso apenas para tranqüilizar o filho.

- Como o senhor pode estar tão tranqüilo a ponto de dizer tal coisa como se fosse bom?

- É simples! Eu tenho um filho e uma esposa me esperando em casa. Sei que minha inocência será provada e essas duas pessoas estarão me esperando e me darão todo carinho desse mundo. - segurou o ombro do filho que abriu um sorriso - Agora vá, Hyoga! Fique ao lado de sua mãe e tente não deixa-la preocupada.

- Sim, pai. - os dois se abraçam mais uma vez e Hyoga vai embora, virando para trás e olhando seu pai pela última vez.

Camus ficou sentado no chão da masmorra, esperando por notícias. Seus pés estavam acorrentados e presos a uma parede. Ele já estava ficando acostumado com o cheio da masmorra, que não era dos melhores, quando Máscar chegou seguido de alguns soldados.

- Camus.

- Máscar! Espero que traga boas notícias.

- Trago notícias, mas não são boas. - respondeu friamente. Parece que sua culpa foi provada.

- Não é possível, Máscar! Eu não matei o rei! Nós treinamos juntos durante anos, você deveria saber que eu não seria capaz de tal ato! - Camus foi perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não queria acreditar, Camus, mas há provas que eu não posso simplesmente deixar passar.

- Qual foi a suposta prova dessa vez? - perguntou Camus aborrecido.

- Essa espada foi encontrada no pátio do castelo, bem abaixo da janela do rei. - Máscar ergue uma espada longa - Ela está suja de sangue por toda a lâmina como você mesmo pode ver.

- Essa espada não pertence a mim. Nós cavaleiros reais temos espadas diferentes, como você sabe pois também tem uma. Elas são forjadas especialmente para nós quando nosso treinamento termina. Essa espada é comum. - respondeu agressivamente.

- Camus, eu compreendo sua indignação, mas você não é um ser de sabedoria nula. Não estou te acusando de nada, apenas recebi ordens da rainha Shina. Você pode ter usado essa espada para matar o rei e depois a jogou pela janela, que não foi uma atitude muito sábia.

- Parece que sua mente é mais criminosa do que a minha. Eu nunca teria pensado nisso. - respondeu indignado.

- Como já lhe disse, a rainha Shina mandou lhe trazer a notícia.

- Se é só isso pode se retirar.

- Não é só isso.

- Outra notícia? - perguntou Camus

- Na verdade é uma ordem. Ordem direta da rainha. Ela está convicta que você é o assassino.

- Então mande a rainha vir até aqui conversar comigo. - interrompeu Camus

- Ela não está em condições. Camus, eu odeio ter que aplicar essa ordem, mas é meu dever.

- Diga o que é logo. - impaciente

- Você será levado para a prisão de Adonroth. - disse num tom triste.

- O que? - o choque foi imenso, Camus não tinha palavras. A prisão de Adonroth era o lugar onde os piores criminosos estavam presos. Ela pertence ao reino de Aquarius e de Sagittarius.

- Eu tentei, Camus. Conversei com a rainha, disse que você era um cavaleiro leal a Shion, mas a raiva dela é muito grande. Ela mandou que você fosse levado para lá. Me desculpe, Camus, eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance.

- Não! Por que comigo? O que eu fiz, Máscar?

- Será possível que você ainda não entendeu que você é o assassino!

- Eu não matei o rei! - Camus estava de ajoelhado com as mãos no chão e com a cabeça baixa. Suas lágrimas desciam pelo nariz onde pingavam para o chão. - E agora, o que será da minha família?

- Eu não queria que você soubesse de tudo agora, mas também recebi uma ordem em relação a sua família.

- O que vão fazer com eles? - perguntou espantado.

- Eles serão banidos do reino, por serem considerados traidores como você.

- Como podem fazer uma crueldade dessas? Eles vão ter que viver por ai serão pegos por animais selvagens ou renegados que vagam por essas terras. - Camus estava chocado.

- A rainha não foi tão cruel assim. Um de nossos mensageiros está a caminho de Sagittarius nesse momento para pedir ao príncipe Aioros uma casa em um dos vilarejos de Sagittarius. Ele deve retornar em nove ou dez dias. Durante esse tempo sua família ficará presa dentro de casa, terão o que precisarem para sobreviver, mas não poderão sair. Guardas guardarão sua casa.

- Por que eles terão que pagar se como vocês dizem fui eu quem matou o rei.

- Sinto muito, Camus. São ordens diretas da rainha Shina.

- E quando será minha partida? - perguntou já se rendendo.

- Logo pela manhã. - respondeu Máscar, frio como sempre.

- Não quero que Hyoga e Natassia fiquem sabendo para onde eu fui.

- Não se preocupe, não saberão. Vou deixa-lo sozinho. Voltarei pela manhã para te buscar. - Máscar deixa a masmorra. Camus estava jogado ao chão, chorava muito. Sabia que fora injustiçado, mas não podia fazer nada.

Hyoga estava chegando em casa. Estava triste, teria que contar a triste notícia para sua mãe. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, ela ficaria apavorada e muito preocupada com o marido, mas ele tinha que ser forte. Ele chega em casa, entra e vê sua mãe sentada em uma cadeira.

- Mãe!

- Hyoga! Que bom que chegou! Estava preocupada com você!

- Eu fui dar uma volta.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu, toda essa movimentação de soldados não é comum.

- Eu contarei, mas terá que ser forte.

- Hyoga conte-me logo! Estou ficando preocupada! - disse Natassia.

- O rei foi assassinado.

- Que horror! Como isso pode acontecer? - perguntou a mãe de Hyoga demonstrando espanto e preocupação.

- Alguém invadiu o castelo e o matou. Mas o pior é que o papai foi acusado de ser o assassino. - a mulher, que havia se levantado quando Hyoga chegou, caiu na cadeira sendo escorada por Hyoga.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou abismada.

- Está preso em uma das masmorras do castelo. Fique calma, eu fui até lá e falei com ele. Ele está confiante de que a inocência dele será provada e ele voltará para casa. - disse acariciando o rosto da mãe.

- Eu quero ir até lá falar com ele. - disse a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não, ele não quer que você vá lá. Ele disse para você ficar calma, pode demorar, mas ele garantiu que voltará. - segurou a mão da mãe e beijou seu rosto. - Fique calma.

- Vou tentar. - deslizou as mãos pelo rosto do filho. - Você consegue ser tão frio como seu pai, sabia?

- É uma honra para mim! - abriu um leve sorriso e abraçou a mãe.

Os dois estavam se abraçando quando ouviram um som. Alguém estava batendo na porta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal! Estão gostando? Espero que sim, estou fazendo o melhor que posso nessa fic. A formatação do primeiro capítulo está um pouco diferente, pois foi escrito no Word e quando passei para o fanfiction ele ficou estranho, por isso estou escrevendo no WordPad a partir desse capítulo.

Gostaria de deixar os agradecimentos de sempre para as pessoas que me apóiam, principalmente para a pessoa que eu penso todo dia o dia todo, essa fic é baseada na nossa situação. Também gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa e outras fics que estou escrevendo e que eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar através de algum programa de chat.

Mandem e-mails ou me adicionem no seu ICQ ou MSN!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Rafael (Mú)

ICQ: 310684770

MSN: 

Outras fics escritas por mim:

A Guerra Divina (ação/aventura)

A Volta dos Dourados – Abalando o Santuário! (comédia)


	4. O amor de uma família que se separa

**Capítulo III - O amor de uma família que se separa**

Hyoga e Natassia se entreolharam.

- Quem pode ser? - perguntou Natassia.

- Eu vou abrir, mamãe. - Hyoga caminhou até a porta e quando abriu se surpreendeu com dois soldados.

- Você é Hyoga, filho de Camus? - perguntou um dos soldados.

- Sim. Vocês trazem notícias do meu pai? - perguntou o garoto aflito.

- O senhor Máscar virá aqui mais tarde. A sua mãe está em casa?

- Está sim, mas o que vocês querem? - Hyoga ficava cada vez mais aflito.

- Recebemos ordens para não deixarmos você e sua mãe saírem de casa. - respondeu o guarda com seriedade.

- Como assim? Quem deu essa ordem? - Hyoga se revoltou contra os guardas.

- Já disse que o senhor Máscar virá aqui mais tarde. Por enquanto vocês ficarão trancados aqui, nós dois estamos de guarda na porta e há um guarda para cada janela da sua casa, portanto não tente fugir. - o guarda fecha a porta antes que Hyoga pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Hyoga estava confuso. Por que eles estavam presos? De quem foi essa ordem?. Várias coisas se passavam na cabeça de Hyoga, mas ele se recusava a acreditar no pior. Sua mãe logo apareceu na sala.

- Meu filho, o que está acontecendo? Há guardas ao lado de nossas janelas, parecem nos vigiar.

- É isso mesmo que eles estão fazendo, mamãe. Receberam ordens de nos prenderem em casa. - disse Hyoga desapontado - Mas não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada com o papai, não pensei no pior. - ele corre e abraça a mãe - Não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos ficar juntos de novo, eu você e o papai. - os dois deixavam escorrer lágrimas por seus rostos.

- Sim, meu filho, nós vamos ficar juntos. - Natassia abraçava o filho como se o visse há muito tempo. Era um abraço forte, cheio carinho e confiança.

- Um dos guardas disse que Máscar virá aqui mais tarde. Vamos aguardar e ter confiança. - Hyoga tentava tranquilizar sua mãe, demonstrando confiança no tom de voz, ele tentava evitar, mas por dentro ele sabia que Máscar não traria boas notícias.

- Vamos aguardar então. - Os dois se sentaram ao redor da mesa, eles colocaram as mãos sobre ela e seguraram a mão um do outro. Se olhavam confiantes.

Fler havia chegado a porta de casa. Ela evitava entrar pois teria que encarar as perguntas de sua mãe, mas ele levava um recado para seu irmão. Ele demorou um pouco e por fim entrou.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou uma voz masculina vinda de um dos cômodos da casa.

- Fui passear. O papai mandou você ir para o castelo agora.

- Eu já estava de saída, sabia que ele precisaria de mim por lá. - um garoto saiu de um dos quartos. Era o irmão de Fler, seu nome era Seiya. Ele era um pouco mais velho que Hyoga e seu porte era mais forte, talvez porque ele já tivesse começado seu treinamoento para se tornar um cavaleiro como seu pai.

- Onde está a mamãe? - perguntou Fler.

- Descansando em seu quarto. Nem pense em incomodá-la.

- Tudo bem. - Fler caminhou para seu quarto e Seiya saiu de casa. - "Será que o Hyoga está bem?" - pensava a menina.

Hyoga estava sentado sozinho ao redor de uma mesa. Sua mãe havia ido se deitar para descansar, mas ele não pensava em descansar, só pensava no seu pai e em Fler. Ele pega um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena, um vidro de tinta e começa a escrever.

_Te amo_

_Amada minha_

_Lamento que nosso amor seja tão complicado_

_Idílico porém complicado_

_Tudo o que eu mais quero é viver ao seu lado_

_Amar você por toda a eternidade_

_Meu amor,_

_Enfrentarei tudo e todos_

_Unido somente ao amor que sinto por você_

_Amor_

_Meu maior aliado_

_Ofegante por nossa união_

_Rainha do meu coração._

- Você merece escrituras muito melhores, meu amor. Não sou digno de escrever o que sintopor você, mas prometo melhorar. - Hyoga não conseguia se concentrar, estava procupado demais, afinal de contas ele estava preso e não sabia o motivo. Levantou, caminhou de um lado para o outro, angustiado com a demora de Máscar. A chuva gora caía mais fraca, a noite estava perto de seu fim quando finalmente alguém bate a porta da casa de Hyoga. Ele corre para abrir e vê Máscar. - Entre.

- Onde está sua mãe? - Máscar estava calmo, falava calmamente.

- Descansando. Vou chama-la. - Hyoga vai até o quarto de sua mãe e volta abraçado com ela.

- Máscar! Por favor, me conte como está o Camus. - Natassia não suportava a ansiedade.

- Natassia e Hyoga. - Máscar encarou os dois com um olhar triste, mas ao mesmo tempo sério - É melhor vocês se sentarem. - Hyoga coloca Natassia numa cadeira e fica em pé ao lado com as mãos nos ombros da mãe.

- Você está me deixando preocupada, Máscar.

- Eu vou contar tudo o que aconteceu ao Camus, mas vocês precisam ser fortes. - Máscar não perdia a postura de cavaleiro - Camus foi preso porque ele foi considerado suspeito de ser o autor do assassinato do rei Shion.

- Hyoga já me contou essa parte. O que aconteceu com ele? Já libertaram o Camus da masmorra? - Natassia estava aflita.

- Sinto muito, Natassia. Foi encontrada uma prova de que Camus é realmente o assassino. - Máscar balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- Mentira! Meu pai não matou ninguém! - Hyoga gritou e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Natassia estava abraçada ao tronco de filho, com a cabeça em seu abdome.

- Eu também não acreditei. Nunca pensei que Camus fosse capaz disso. - Máscar continuava a balançar a cabeça.

- E o que vai acontecer com ele? - Natassia soluçava, não abria os olhos. Hyoga estava estático.

- Ele será levado para Adonroth pela manhã. A rainha deu essa ordem. - Máscar abaixou a cabeça.

- Adonroth, a prisão de sangue? - espantou-se Hyoga. Natassia não conseguia produzir nenhum som a não ser o som de choro.

- Sim. Adonroth, a prisão de sangue como é conhecida. Um território dominado por Sagittarius e Aquarius, uma prisão pra onde são levados os condenados de vários reinos. - Máscar foi sombrio.

- Não é justo! Meu pai não matou ninguém, ele não merece ir para Adonroth. - Hyoga estava abraçado com sua mãe. Os dois estavam ajoelhados ao chão. - Não é justo!

- Lamento. Eu trarei Camus aqui antes de partir, assim poderão se despedir dele.

- Faça isso, Máscar. Eu quero ver meu marido. - Natassia ainda não conseguia acreditar no ocorrido.

- Farei. Antes de me retirar eu devo dar um outro aviso a vocês. A rainha considera Camus um traidor, sendo assim, sua família também é considerada traidora.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Hyoga.

- Infelizmente, recebi ordens para banir vocês do reino de Aquarius.

- Não posso acreditar. O que será da nossa vida agora? Sem o Camus e sem uma casa. - os olhos de Natassia estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

- Eu fiz o que pude e já enviei um de nossos mensageiros para o reino de Sagittarius para pedir ao príncipe Aioros uma casa em um de seus vilarejos para vocês morarem.

- Obrigada, Máscar. Você está sendo muito amigo nesse tempo negro. - disse Natassia.

- Camus é um grande cavaleiro, não posso deixar de ajudar a sua família nesse momento. Porém, sou obrigado a manter vocês presos aqui até que eu consiga uma casa em Sagittarius para vocês, são ordens da rainha.

- Eu entendo. Obrigada mesmo assim. - disse Natassia que ainda estava chorando. Ao seu lado estava Hyoga, sem resposta.

Máscar foi embora, deixando Hyoga e Natassia. Ambos estavam chocados, acabados com todas as notícias. Passaram o resto da noite deitados, um consolando o outro. O dia foi nascendo, era uma manhã cinzenta onde a chuva fina caía sobre as casas de Aquarius. Hyoga e Natassia haviam passado a noite toda acordados. Logo ao primeiro sinal de luz, Máscar levou Camus até sua casa para se despedir de Hyoga e Natassia.

- Eu sei que você pediu para não contar para eles, mas achei que eles tinham o direito de saber. Vá e veja sua mulher e seu filho pela última vez. - disse Máscar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, Máscar, mas já fez. Agora só me resta ir até lá e ter a pior sensação da minha vida. - Camus não parecia feliz por ter a chance de ver as pessoas que mais ama. Ele caminha até a porta e entra silenciosamente. A emoção toma conta de todos, Camus entra em casa e encontra Hyoga e Natassia diante dele. Os três se abraçam e começam a chorar.

- Camus! Nós não podemos viver sem você! - disse Natassia, agarrada ao pescoço do marido.

- Nós queremos ir com você, papai. - Hyoga não conseguia se controlar.

- Vocês precisam ser fortes, meus amores. Nunca desistam de viver, tenham esperança sempre! - Camus chorava, mas falava num tom tranquilo como se estivesse saindo por alguns dias e logo estaria de volta. Os três permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo. Logo Máscar apareceu.

- Está na hora, Camus. Devemos partir. - disse Máscar que havia acabado de entrar seguido de dois guardas.

- Preciso ir. Querido filho. - olhou para Hyoga e tocou seu rosto - Sempre acredite nos seus ideais, não importa o que seja. Tenho orgulho de ser seu pai, Hyoga. - abraçou o filho que não parava de chorar diante do pai. - Natassia, meu amor. - seguiu até Natassia - A mais bela de todas as mulheres desse mundo. Não me arrependo de ter passado a maior parte da minha vida ao seu lado, fomos muito felizes juntos. Eu não seria o homem que sou hoje sem a sua presença. Eu te amo! - os lábios se tocam num último encontro entre dois eternos apaixonados. Logo esse beijo foi separado por Máscar que havia puxado Camus.

- Vamos. - Máscar ia levando Camus para fora de casa.

- Não! - Natassia gritou e tentou ir atrás de Camus, mas um guarda a segurou. O mesmo aconteceu à Hyoga.

Camus, já fora de casa, dá uma olhada para tras, despedindo-se de sua casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo concluído. Estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic, todos os comentários que recebo me dão forças para continuar. Espero estar conseguindo passar para os leitores todos os sentimentos de cada personagem, esse é meu objetivo.

Deixarei os agradecimentos para todos os leitores, meus amigos escritores do MSN e principalmente para Talita Sagittarius que é muito mais que uma amiga, ela é minha família!

Aproveitem a fic!

Até o próximo capítulo.

Rafael (Mú)


End file.
